


Bliss

by Velace



Series: The Emma Swan Problem [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Mild Humour, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Regina would give her children the world, even if it means admitting she was wrong... to her wife.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Emma Swan Problem [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/857828
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting worse with titles, and even worse with summaries.
> 
> Also, I may have created an error in whatever timeline exists in this series, but I don't care enough to check, so just roll with it.

Regina heard them. Her children- two of them. James and Amelia were arguing. She frowned. She was used to arguments between the children at that point, but never those two. Generally, they were the ones bothering the twins, who'd been a constant nuisance for Amelia with their magic tricks before James came along with magic of his own and teamed up with his big sister.

"Go away, you little troll."

"Nuh."

"Mom," her eldest daughter whined as she stormed into the kitchen.

Regina turned. "Yes, darling?"

Amelia dropped onto the stool at the counter and mumbled as she hid her head in her arms. "Please tell James to leave me alone."

Staring at the boy in question, who was making silly faces behind his sister's back, Regina tried not to smile and asked, "What's he doing?"

She quickly blanketed her face as Amelia raised her head. "He keeps mimicking everything I say."

He was, in fact, still doing it and while, yes, it was certainly childish and Regina could definitely see how it might get annoying, her son was still far too adorable for her to scold him too harshly. "James."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow that said _you know what, young man_. He pouted. "But Mom, it's fun. She-"

"James," she interjected. Much as she adored him, she did not want to deal with the fallout of whatever he was about to say. He had her snark, as well as her cruel streak. He also, unfortunately for them, inherited something from Emma. "Do you remember accidentally wishing yourself off to Wonderland?" 

He frowned at her, but gingerly answered, "Yes."

"Do you remember who figured out where you went and had your Aunt come and get you?"

Realization dawned and his shoulders slumped, but he nodded reluctantly.

"And should you ever have another accidental trip, and your Ma or I aren't around to come and rescue you, would you like her to save you again?" When he refused to look at her and didn't respond, she moved closer and pressed a finger beneath his chin. She tilted his head back, her brow raised. "Hmm?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Good boy." She smiled down at him. She couldn't help it. He reminded her of Emma when he was pouting. She tapped his nose. "Now, stop annoying your sister, and apologize."

His pout intensified as he turned to his sister. "I'm sorry."

Amelia rolled her eyes, but Regina saw the smile before her daughter could stifle it. Regina didn't blame her; she, herself, would forgive James actual genocide for the look on his face in that moment. 

"Here." Regina handed him a chocolate chip cookie and patted him on the butt. "Off you go."

His face lit up and he practically skipped from the kitchen. She shook her head and turned to Amelia, and offered her a cookie as well. "Thanks, Mom."

"Mmm, what's wrong?"

"I told y-"

"No, darling," she interjected once more. Even when he was irritating everyone else, Amelia had always- _always_ been far more patient with him than any of the others, regardless of how annoying he really could be. "You're usually far more tolerable of him. What's wrong?"

Amelia sighed. "Ma, she...." The sad expression that overcame her face really shouldn't be as effective as it was given she was almost seventeen, but the desire to fix whatever was making her daughter pull that face hit Regina all the same. "She won't let me practice with the bug."

"Ah."

_Crap._

"She's always going on about how safe and reliable it is, and even though you always disagree, you always make sure it's in mint condition every month so she doesn't have to lose it. I thought she'd want to teach me with the bug, but she keeps refusing and I... Mom?"

* * *

Regina appeared without warning. These days, Emma was rarely surprised by her wife's sudden appearances. One minute she was looking at a report, then the next she'd felt a slight pressure in her lap, and bam; there was her wife, as gorgeous as ever, arms around her neck, and wearing the most manipulative expression Emma was well beyond familiar with at that point.

Her wife had a request she thought Emma wasn't going to like.

"Teach Amelia in the bug."

She was right.

Emma blinked at her, not quite certain she heard correctly. "I'm sorry, what?"

Regina kissed her. It was a good kiss- a great kiss, actually. Emma knew she was in trouble, even before Regina gave her lip one of those little nibbles that Emma loved almost more than the gentle suckling that followed.

Breaking the kiss, Regina murmured, "She's so heartbroken that you won't let her drive it."

It took a moment, but once her sense returned, Emma was so very tempted to stand up and drop her darling wife on the floor. "You do remember you're the one who said I couldn't, yes?" She replied slowly. "That I only say no because you told me to?"

A much lengthier kiss followed, robbing Emma of much needed air before Regina pulled back and gazed at her lovingly. "Yes, and I love you all the more for it, but Emma she's so sad."

"You are such a pushover," Emma panted.

"You didn't see her face."

"I see it every time I say no," she countered.

"Okay, fine. I was-" Emma interrupted the blasphemous phrase about to exit her wife's mouth by initiating the next kiss. Regina promised her forever, she wasn't getting out of it that easily.

"Wrong, yes, but I'd never let you admit it for fear it might kill you and there's no way you're leaving me alone with your children." Dark, kissable, entirely loveable lips Emma wanted to kiss again and never wanted to stop kissing curled. Emma sighed because much like her wife, she too was a pushover. "Remember this day, because if you ever try and threaten to withhold sex from me again if I don't do what you say, I'm going to wish for a portal beneath you into the atlantic."

The smile widened. "You'd only miss me and come get me thirty seconds later."

"Yes," she admitted, "but I'd be immensely pleased with myself for those thirty seconds."

Regina chuckled. "That's fair."

"Go tell our daughter yes... and also tell her you'll be the one teaching her."

"But-"

Knowing her wife would argue with her because she hated the bug as much as she loved Emma, Emma tried reason first. "You're more patient," she said.

It made Regina pause her protest, but not for long. "Yes, but-"

"Also the better driver," Emma added, appealing to her wife's pride.

Dark eyes narrowed. "Granted, but-"

"And you're the reason I kept denying her and making her sad."

Regina glared at her, and Emma smiled inwardly. Guilt. She hated to use it and rarely ever did when it came to the love of her life, but she really did not want to be the one to teach their impatient teenage daughter how to drive.

Besides, Regina deserved it.

"Alright, fine."

"Good girl." Emma smirked. "Now, give me a kiss, and then get lost; I'm trying to work."

Regina did.

Emma moaned as a tongue slid into her mouth and finally wrapped her arms around her one true love, losing herself in the feeling of warm, soft lips and the sensation of their magic reaching out for one another.

One kiss turned into multiple.

And then Emma went and ruined it, like an idiot.

"I did mention work, right?" She questioned breathlessly, and almost immediately smacked herself around the head.

"Yes. Right." Regina disappeared from her lap, taking the love and warmth, and lust, with her. She appeared beside Emma's desk. "I'll see you at home."

She bent down and kissed Emma one more time. Emma hummed. "Mmm. Love you."

Twenty two years, and the words still made Regina feel all warm and fuzzy. In combination with Emma's smile, her insides practically melted.

_Disgusting._

"Love you too."

  
  



End file.
